disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Branca de Neve
Branca de Neve é a personagem título do filme da Disney de 1937 Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Ela é uma jovem princesa, a "mais bela de todas", que, com sua inocência, não consegue ver todo o mau que existe no mundo. Isso a torna mais vulnerável a sua invejosa madrasta, Rainha Má, que deseja ser a mais bela do reino; no entanto, a pureza e a bondade inerente de Branca de Neve inspira seus amigos - os animais da floresta e os anões - a protegerem ela. No filme, ela é tanto uma figura materna (resgatando um filhote de pássaro e cantando para os animais e para os anões) quanto uma criança inocente (querendo proteção da Rainha) em seu relacionamento com os animais da floresta e com os Sete Anões. Ela é a primeira Princesa Disney e providenciou a base para as heroínas posteriores como Cinderela e Princesa Aurora. Branca de Neve foi dublada por Adriana Caselotti no original e por Dalva de Oliveira no Brasil na dublagem original, e animada por Hamilton Luske, ela tem somente 14 anos. Background Perfil oficial da Disneystrology "Você tem uma qualidade etérea que encanta e atrai outras pessoas ao seu redor. Apesar de vir de uma poderosa linhagem, você escolhe uma vida mais simples que segue o caminho de sua alma. Você é atenciosa, e pode transformar uma casa em linda, limpa e organizada facilmente. Quando você é confrontada com pessoas ou circunstâncias difíceis, você aceita e promete que tudo vai ficar bem. Você é gentil, alegre, e não se intimida com trabalho duro." Personagem Branca de Neve É a mais doce e suave de todas as princesas. Ela é uma das Princesas Disney (com 18 anos parecendo que tem 14 anos); ela é infantil e amável,mas mostra a severidade de uma mãe como quando fez os Anões irem lavar as mãos senão não irião jantar. Ela é uma sonhadora romântica e disposta a trabalhar duro se for necessário para ganhar seu sustento. Ela gosta de cantar,dançar,cozinhar,sonhar e adora todos os animais. E ela é também a mais quieta de todas as Princesas da Disney. Aparições em filmes e na TV ''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Estimulando a inveja da Rainha a Rainha,tem inveja da beleza da Branca de Neve e a força a trabalhar como uma escrava em seu castelo; mesmo em andrajos,a beleza de Branca de Neve brilha,fazendo com que A Rainha se preocupasse com tal beleza,podendo um dia superá-la. Ela tem essa vaidade porque consulta o Espelho Mágico todos os dias, ordenando o escravo dentro do espelho a lhe revelar o nome da mais bela do reino. Todos os dias o espírito diz que A Rainha é a mais bela, e ela se contenta, até o espelho informá-la que Branca de Neve tornou-se finalmente a mais bela do reino. Do lado de fora, enquanto trabalha, Branca de Neve canta que Um Dia será feliz,atraindo a atenção do Príncipe,que está passando. Enquanto ela canta para dentro do poço,fazendo um dueto com seu eco,ela se assusta quando o Príncipe de repente se junta ao dueto. Ela corre dentro do castelo assustada e o assiste de uma varanda enquanto ele canta ''Esta Canção que Eu Canto. Os dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Observando de cima,está A Rainha que com muita raiva, fecha as cortinas da janela. Na floresta A Rainha com muita raiva e inveja convoca o Caçador e o ordena a matar Branca de Neve e lhe trazer o coração dela numa caixa. O caçador tenta negar mas,leva Branca de Neve a uma clareira isolada e,verificando se ninguém está presente,avança na princesa quando ela está ajudando uma ave jovem a retornar para seus pais. Branca de Neve vê a sombra do caçador sobre a rocha em sua frente e ela se vira e grita muito alto de medo. No entanto, o caçador não consegue matá-la depois de ver a beleza da princesa e pede perdão a Branca de Neve. Ele diz que A Rainha é louca de inveja dela e quer ver ela morta,e diz para ela fugir. Aterrorizada com que ouviu,Ela foge pela floresta assustada e com muito medo e seu medo se manifesta nas plantas ao redor dela;ramos de repente viravam mãos com garra, e troncos flutuantes, crocodilos. Branca de neve tenta escapar mas ela logo fica Dominada pelo terror ao ver monstro pra todo canto que ela olha e Branca de Neve finalmente entra em desespero e ela cai no chão chorando e soluçando. Quando a luz entra na floresta,as criaturas da floresta se aproximam cautelosamente de Branca de Neve,e ela se assusta mas,faz amizade com eles. Juntos,eles cantam No Meu Mundo Feliz. Sem medo,Branca de Neve pergunta se os animais sabem onde ela poderia ficar. Eles a levam para a Casa dos Sete Anões; ela entra e acha que ninguém está em casa. Ela vê que a casa inteira está uma bagunça completa e, com ajuda dos animais, ela limpa a casa, esperando que seus companheiros irão deixá-la ficar se limpar a casa para eles. Neste ponto, ela canta Aprenda uma Canção. Quando Branca de Neve acaba de limpar a casa,ela sobe as escadas e ela encontra 7 camas pequenas e ela adormece ao longo de três delas. Conhecendo os Sete Anões Enquanto isso, os Sete Anões regressam de um dia de trabalho na Mina dos Anões. Eles vêem a luz proveniente da janela de sua casa e fumaça saindo de sua chaminé e entram lá, andando de "mansinho", em busca do "monstro" que invadira sua casa. Eles ouvem um barulho (alguns pássaros da floresta, brincando) vindo de cima, e, após uma tentativa frustrada de Dunga de trazer seja lá o que for para baixo, eles entram no quarto juntos. Os anões se aproximam das três camas que tem alguém dormindo e estão prestes a atacar quando Mestre remove o cobertor,revelando que era a Princesa Branca de Neve. Eles ficam admirando Branca de Neve,mas Zangado resmunga sobre a sua presença indesejada,acordando-a. Ela é primeiramente assustada pelos anões,mas logo faz amizade com eles descobrindo os nomes de Mestre,Dengoso,Soneca,Atchim,Feliz,Dunga e Zangado porque seus nomes estão gravados nas camas. Todos os anões exceto Zangado concordam que Branca de Neve é bem vinda para ficar se ela fizer o trabalho doméstico para eles. Um apito no andar de baixo lembra Branca de Neve de que ela deixou um pouco de sopa fervendo. Ela corre escada à baixo e diz aos anões que está quase pronto e que eles terão tempo de se lavarem. Os anões discuti que já lavam as mãos recentemente,mas marcham para fora e se lavam enquanto cantam A Canção de Lavação dos Anões. Depois do jantar, os anões cantam A Tirolesa dos Anões para Branca de Neve,e ela dança com Dunga (que aumenta sua altura ficando de pé sobre os ombros de Atchim). Em seguida, ela canta O Meu Eterno Amor, e os anões ouvem. Em seguida, os anões declaram que Branca de Neve irá dormir no quarto, e que eles irão encontrar um lugar para dormir e em quanto isso,No Castelo da Rainha,A Rainha após ser informada pelo Espelho Mágico que Branca de Neve ainda vive e que ela está numa casa pequena de anões na floresta,A rainha diz que foi traída e desce em seu laboratório e se transforma em velha. Ela prepara a Maçã Envenenada, uma mordida que vai enviar é vítima para o Sono da Morte,que só pode ser curado pelo "Primeiro Beijo de Amor". A Bruxa sai do castelo gargalhando e prossegue em direção à Casa dos Anões. A Maçã Envenenada Branca de Neve beija as carecas dos anãos e quando eles vão para a mina,ela faz uma torta de maçã para Zangado e quando A Rainha a olha através de sua janela,fingindo ser uma mendiga vendendo maçãs a Branca de Neve se assusta e Ela oferece a Branca de Neve a maçã,mas é atacada pelas criaturas da floresta que reconhecem o perigo. Branca de Neve espanta eles para longe irritada com eles e leva a velha para dentro e lhe oferece um copo d'água. Os animais correm para buscar os anões. A Rainha diz a Branca de Neve que a maçã é uma maçã mágica dos desejos,capaz de fazer todos os desejos de Branca de Neve se tornarem realidade,mas ela não consegue convencê-la a dar uma mordida. Branca de Neve logo pede pra ela ir em bora sempre pedindo porfavor e. Quando A Rainha está saindo, ela é vista pelos anões, que a perseguem até um penhasco, de onde cai e é comida por urubus. Os anões encontram Branca de neve e entram pra dentro da casa deles com ela,Mais O Príncipe ver tudo isso e cavalga para a casa dos anões e quando o Príncipe chega lá na casa ele se aproxima de Branca de Neve e a Princesa Branca de Neve o abraça e os anões se alegram e Branca de Neve antes de ir pede para que os anões venham morar com O Príncipe no Castelo dela e eles aceitam e vão pra lá morar com ela e ela se casa com o príncipe chamado Florian que ela viu no poço pela primeira vez. Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Em Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit, Branca de Neve faz uma aparição no qual ela é vista ajudando a rainha disfarçada de Bruxa a atravessar a rua em Toontown para a loja da Apple, e mais tarde no final do filme. O Rei Leão 3 - Hakuna Matata Branca de Neve faz uma aparição ( somente sua silhueta ) no final com os anões, onde eles estão chegando no cinema, para assistir o filme. sua única fala é: "Oh, desculpe-me!". O Point do Mickey Tal como acontece com muitos outros personagens animados Disney, Branca de Neve fez algumas aparições cameo como um dos convidados de O Point do Mickey da Disney em 2001-03. Ela figurou com destaque o episódio "Pluto Salva o Dia", em que vestiu-se como ela, como parte de seu plano para colocar a equipe do Point para dormir com algumas maçãs envenenadas que ele comprou da Bruxa. Branca de Neve avisa e ajuda Pluto, dizendo-lhe que ele precisa beijar os membros da equipe para acordá-los. Branca de Neve é geralmente vista com Aurora e Cinderela, ou com os 7 Anões. Princesinha Sofia Branca de Neve apareceu na série Princesinha Sofia, no episódio Uma Festa Encantada. Ele foi exibido em 4 de abril de 2014 no Disney Channel e no Disney Junior dos Estados Unidos. Ela ajudou Sofia, que precisava a verdadeira personalidade das pessoas. Assim como Aurora, ela não cantou. Ela fez duas aparições, assim como Ariel. Aparições em live-action The Muppets at Walt Disney World No especial de uma hora, The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Branca de Neve é vista tirando fotos com os convidados. De repente, ela se vira e vê Animal e foge dele. Animais então começa a persegui-la em todo o Walt Disney World; do Magic Kingdom, com o show de acrobacias Indiana Jones. Parques da Disney Desde a sua abertura em 1955, Branca de Neve e seus Sete Anões foram personagens memoráveis na Disneylândia da Califórnia e seus parques temáticos subsequentes, na Flórida, no Japão, na França e em Hong Kong. Fantasmic! Branca de Neve aparece no primeiro ato do espetáculo noturno Fantasmic!. No show, Branca de Neve dança com O Príncipe a canção O Meu Eterno Amor durante a Melodia das Princesas. Dream Along with Mickey Na peça no castelo no Magic Kingdom, Branca de Neve aparece junto com O Príncipe como convidados especiais de Mickey. Branca de Neve e outras princesas Disney ajudam Minnie a realizar seu sonho de se tornar uma princesa. Branca de Neve e O Príncipe reaparecem no final, celebrando a derrota de Malévola, Capitão Gancho e Sr. Smee. Snow White's Scary Adventures Em seu passeio "Snow White's Scary Adventures," as aparências de Branca de Neve variam. Durante o percurso, a versão original na Disneylândia, ela não aparece por completo, porque Walt Disney destina o público a imaginar que eles fossem Branca de Neve. Isso também foi feito na versão original da Disney World. A idéia não pegou e os valores de Branca de Neve foram acrescentados depois. Na Disneylândia e Disneylândia Tóquio, ela é vislumbrada logo subindo a escadaria dos anões, enquanto ela é vista duas vezes em Paris e ainda mais vezes na Disney World. Série Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts [[Arquivo:Branca_de_Neve_KH.png|thumb|148px|Branca de Neve, como aparece na série Kingdom Hearts.]] O mundo da Branca de Neve foi destruído pelos Heartless. Ela foi uma das primeiras Princesas de Copas a ser capturada e levada para Hollow Bastion. Uma vez que todos estão reunidos, Malévola pega seus corações para abrir a fechadura de Hollow Bastion e liberar o poder dentro dele. Quando os corações das princesas são restaurados, Branca de Neve e as outras cinco princesas acordam de seu sono e usam suas forças para proteger a escuridão interior, a fim de manter a sua propagação por todo o universo. Elas não são capazes de mantê-lo por muito tempo, possivelmente por causa de Kairi; a sétima princesa não está presente, mas elas conseguem trazê-la a tempo suficiente para Sora voltar e fechar a fechadura. Depois que ele foi fechado, Branca de Neve continua em Hollow Bastion com as princesas e A Fera, Leon, Yuffie e Aerith. Quando Kingdom Hearts é zerado, ela é devolvida ao seu próprio mundo. Kingdom Hearts II -'- Embora ela não apareça no jogo, o nome de Branca de Neve é parte da senha que permitiu acesso ao dataspace DTD no Space Paranoids. No formulário de senha, seu nome é o primeiro. Nos Bastidores A fim de pegar apenas a voz das atrizes em conta, Walt Disney escutou a cada audição em seu escritório, enquanto a atriz realizava em outra sala, sem qualquer conhecimento da aparência de atriz ou sua reputação. De acordo com uma entrevista mais tarde, a maioria das vozes teste não soaram bastante jovem. Entre as muitas atrizes, Deanna Durbin foi rejeitada. Adriana Caselotti foi escolhida para a voz de Branca de Neve em setembro de 1935. Apesar de ter apenas dezoito anos quando a dublou, Caselotti fez seu soprano coloraturo parecer jovem, sabendo que a personagem estava destinada a ter quatorze anos de idade; porém, Caselotti nunca informou a Disney sobre isso. Design o design e a caracterização de Branca de Neve foi influenciada tanto pela heroína dos contos de fadas tradicionais europeus quanto pela heroína romântica popular de Hollywood. Os primeiros desenhos mostrando Branca de Neve com cabelos loiros, sugerem a representação de Eugene Grasset da deusa da Primavera em Le Printemps como uma outra influência; como a Branca de Neve da Disney, a deusa Grasset está intimamente ligada à natureza, e, como em um dos estudos de Grasset para a peça, Branca de Neve diverte os animais com música. O design de Branca de Neve foi supervisionado por Grim Natwick, um animador que havia desenvolvido e trabalhado em Betty Boop no estúdio Fleischer. Os primeiros projetos para a personagem se assemelhavam à Betty Boop, e algumas pareceriam ser caricaturas de atrizes famosas, como ZaSu Pitts; no entanto, a aparência de Branca de Neve, assim como a da Rainha tornaram-se menos e menos caricaturais. Por exemplo, o primeiro projeto de Hamilton Luske para Branca de Neve representava-a um pouco estranha, uma adolescente desajeitada. Este projeto poderia facilmente ter sido animado sem o uso de referência live-action, mas Walt Disney teve uma idéia diferente em mente; a personagem acabou sendo projetada para ser mais velha e mais realista. Para que Branca de Neve se relacionasse melhor na tela com os sete anões; no entanto, foi decidido que a cabeça dela seria levemente maior que o normal. Animação Marge Bell (que mais tarde se tornaria Marge Champion), realizou a referência live-action para a animação de Branca de Neve, dirigido por Hamilton Luske. Quando foi decidido que Branca de Neve deveria ter uma cabeça um pouco maior do que o normal, Bell usou um capacete de futebol para fazer a cabeça dela parecer maior. Esta foi interrompida após cinco minutos, já que Bell viu-se impossibilitada de atuar de tal maneira. Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Personagens de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Disney Princesa Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens animados